3 days to live
by Arrow's fears
Summary: Lucy got hit by an attack and only has 3 days to live what will Natsu, Erza and Gray do? but most specially Natsu
1. Chapter 1

hi imma back like i said a fairy tail fic i finished it in my notebook so i dont have to thing about it! i made up some moves u know i disclaim it so why put it?  
-

A white haired man was walking at the streets of Magnolia as he reached his destined pleace "Fairy Tail" he smirked and said "Gray get ready for your end".

He went at the back place of the guild in order to not be seen he used a special ice make technique that could see inside a building. he saw gray shirtless and sitting at the side of the counter with Lucy behind him Natsu wasn't there yet though he fired something that was fire made of ice he only used one hand so he miscalculated and hit Lucy instead with this the white haired man named Lyon ran away nobody noticed.

"look out Lucy!" shouted Gray but it was too late the celestial mage was sent flying to the other end of the guild she didn't move she was in so much pain " w-what was that?" Lucy could only wispher "L-lu-chan!" Levy cried out running to her friend "lucy are you okay?" asked Gray she didn't answer ... "who couldve done this?" said Mirajane Gray decided o figure it out then after a while he knew it was the ultimate ice make that only Ur , Lyon and him know but since Ur was dead only one person couldve done this "Lyon Lyon Vastia"

"i know who did this" said Gray dimly "w-who?" askd Levy "Lyon" he simply replied "h-how do you know?" asked Mirajane "well this technique ice fire is only known by me, Lyon and UR but since Ur's dead it only leaves to Lyon "

just then they heard the door crash " Lets gooo on a mission!" yelled Natsu with happy replying "Aye Sir!" when he calmed down he looked at the whole guild it was gloomy "what it's just the door ive done that so many ti-" Natsu stopped in mid air when he saw Lucy lying n the ground " WHAT HAPPENED? who Hurt Lucy he/she is gonna pay!" Natsu became furious "lucy" happy said

" Lyon did " said Gray Natsu was so mad " Laxus Gajeel and the others gaurd the guild " comanded Makarov while he studied Lucy and went to Natsu "according to my studies Lucy has only 3 days to live that is if you don't kill Lyon" said Makarov "luce..." Natsu ran towards Lucy "we'll take her to fairy hills" said Wendy along with Levy and Juvia "let's go " said Gray Erza and Natsu nodded and went out of the guild to search for Lyon.

_  
DONE! gonna post the next chappie i dunno maybe next week i guess? so wait 


	2. in order to save Lucy

okkkk nothin much to say im a disclaimer found fairy tail manga! not saying bad words so ill replace with fudge -

The search for Lyon was soo long it took them until night "ughhh where the fudge is Lyon?!" said Natsu "let's rest for tonight we'll look for him again tomorrow" said Erza already setting up camp the two agreed as they went to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

Gray woke up before sunrise and decided to wake Natsu first in a unique way by punching him up to the air "gyahhh! what was that for droopy eyes?!" yelled Natsu Gray crossed his arms and said "help me wake Erza" he said a tone of fear in his voice the two of them went pokerface

they shook Erza a bit she was still asleep mumbling something that sounded like "jelly man Jellal your jelly kingdom will never win against my cake kingdom mmmmm..." as they were about to try again... "CAKE SHALL WIN!" screamed Erza sitting up realizing she wasn't in the war anymore she hid her embarassment by saying "lets go" they woke up happy fixed camp and set off to go.

they found Lyon in the early afternoon "still using one hand and miscalculated?: said Gray behind Lyon Lyon turned around "what about you still using two hands beginner?" retorted Lyon "UR said that that's not complete" " hah! well she's dead now how can she notice? and besides im already more powerful than her!" said Lyon Natsu was already geting impatient and wanted to kill Lyon As soon as possible.

"Enough i'll do this fight" he said standing in front of Gray it was surprising that Gray agreed without staring a brawl.

"fire dragons roar!" elled natsu as flames hit him " ice make eagle!" eagle's made of ice were melted by Natsu's fire " n-obody can melt ice make..." thought Lyon Natsu was so mad that he over powered his feelings wich turned into a new kind of magic Celestial love fire wich zodiac signs appeared and hit Lyon Gray and Erza watched in awe as Lyon slowly disapeared

after it became quiet Erza went toward Natsu " so you love lucy huh?" "yeah she's my friend!" he said cheerily "not that love idiot as in inlove with her" Erza said natsu blushed a little " y-yeah" he said "then let's go surely you must miss her and by the way you lllllllllike her" Happy said rolling his tongue "i do " he mumbled as they set off.

ok i was kinda feeling sick so please expect some mistakes 


	3. What happened

okayyy im back nothin much to say imma disclaimer whatever so yeah i lost my note book...  
-

Natsu , Erza , Gray and Happy then reached the train Back to Magnolia.

"whats the problem flame brain?" Asked Gray Natsu was green with cheeks bloated "howw longg iz thiz gownna take? (how long is this gonna take)" asked Natsu with a muffled voice "3 hours" said Erza whacking him "oww!" Natsu yelled as he fell asleep "there we wont have any problems for now.." Said Erza Happy and Gray just stared at her.

" Oi Natsu wake up were at Magnolia " said happy "huh? were out of the train?! YES! lets go!" he yelled dashing off to the guild "not if i come first!" yelled Gray "you cant even barely keep up!" smirked Natsu "you guys fighting again?" asked Erza "n-no.." Both of them said in unison "good " she smiled

"were here!" said Natsu going inside "where's Lucy?" Natsu asked Mirajane "over there" she pointed Natsu then rushed off to the room Erza motioned to follow but Gray grabbed her arm " what?" she asked "let Natsu go first he cares about Lucy a whole lot more" he said Erza then understood and went to talk to Mira.

Natsu found Lucy on the bed with Makarov standing beside her "Luce.. is she okay?" asked Natsu.

"w-well I'm afraid to tell you this but.." he whispered " IS SHE OKAY?" asked Natsu a little more louder "n-no she's not killing Lyon wasn't an option... I'll leave her to you..." he said as he bowed his head a bit and walked out of the room

Erza and Gray then came inside "Natsu what happened?" Erza asked "she well ... she's not okay..." whispered Natsu

_"Lucy..."_ whispered Erza

okayyy its very short i know but I'm sorry i dont have much time i have school work to do so i"ll leave you to this


	4. Chapter 4

HAIIII! tests are FINALLY over! so here yah go!  
-

Erza felt someone pull her arm "Gray?" She asked "I think we better leave Natsu in a situation like this" he said tugging Erza.

"y-yeah I guess" said Erza shocked of Gray's actions maybe he and Natsu were really friends then?

as they left...

"Lu-luce" he sighed "I-I'm sorry! I I couldn't do anything! now youre gone..." he said

"y-yeah youre gone... all beacause of me!" he said yelling while breaking all the things that was in the room.

Suddenley out of nowhere Loke came "Do you really think Lucy would like it if you act like this? just say the words and she shall be healed" (A/N ok.. that was kinda church related) as he vanished

Natsu was puzzled what words? I Love You? confess to someone who's already gone? his head was going crazy but decided to try the confession.

"Lu-Lucy I I know I'm already to late to say this but... I- I Love YOU" he whispered just then Lucy's eyes fluterred open (sorry for the cornyness)

"N-Natsu wh-what happened why am I here wasn't I at the guild? " she asked

"Don't you remember? you were attacked mistakenley by Lyon good thing I said something to revive you" he said as he blushed .

"w-well what did you say?" she said sitting up from the bed

"that I-I Love You ..." he said quietly

OK Lucy was Shocked totally shocked Natsu knows these kind of things? so he wasn't such an idiot then wasn't he?

"Kyahh ! I LOVE U TOOO!" shouted Lucy as she jump-hugged Natsu

"youv'e really have found the key to my heart " he said

"oh c'mon you fired up you fired up my love!" she teased

But suddenley she felt something touch her lips she looked down it was Natsu... yes NATSU as kissing her she was shocked but she deecided to go with it anyway .

Just then "uhhhhh is there something were missing here?" ERza said as red as her hair

The two pulled away from the kis and "Hi!" said Natsu ehh? he can just do that and say hi?

"Hi Erza i don't really know what Natsu did but he revived me!" she said happily still having a light blush on her face

"I- know what seems to be going on here " The scarlet haired girl said

"what?!" Lucy went pokerface

"you llllllllike him!" Erza imitated Happy bye rolling her tongue

"Aye Sir!" shouted happpy as they went to go back to the guild to celebrate.

_  
3 chapters and 3 days to live! and 3 days to read! XD 


End file.
